Jealous Much?
by ravencherries
Summary: Itachi is a hard-working young man, and he meets Sakura along with her friend, Naruto. He becomes quickly interested in her. When came to visit his little brother, Sasuke he finds that Naruto and Sakura are his best friends. Maybe Sakuras more? AU ItaSaku/SasuSaku/Slight NaruSaku; Rated M for later lemons ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Itachi?"

A deep, stern voice was heard throughout the Uchiha business building. Said man pretended not to hear it. He was a in a bad mood, because his one-year girlfriend broke it off without warning. Itachi Uchiha has not talked to anyone at all today becuase of it. "Itachi." The voice bellowed closer, but Itachi still didn't respond. He was reading papers that weren't important at all.

"Itachi!" The door slammed open and revealed his own father. Boss, and creator of Uchiha Inc. Fugaku Uchiha. His stone-hard expression could pierce through anyone, and so could his voice. Itachi got most of his looks from him. Midnight hair, onyx eyes and masculine face. Although he was a stern, rude bastard Itachi cared for him greatly.

"Oh, hello Father." Itachi deadpanned and didn't even bother to look up at him. Bad mistake. Fugaku came over tore the papers from his hand and stared hard at his son. Itachi took his glasses off. "May I help you?" Fugaku slammed his hands on his desk, which shoke under the sudden force.

"Actually...You can Itachi." Fugaku not ever leaving Itachis face, glared."I heard about your breakup with Maiu. What the hell happened?!" Itachi froze and dared to return a glare at his father.

Itachi was the Uchiha heir, meaning he is to marry and have children. He is to get married, arranged or not. Maiu, his ex-girlfriend, was arranged. She was part of a huge industry in family. She was their heir, and Fugaku was ready for them to get married. Itachi actually grew on her after six, long months. But as you know, she broke it off after she found out it was arranged. Itachi was keeping his glare at his father. Said man spoke up and sighed. "Itachi, what happened?" He was trying to cool down.

"I heard you told her about the arrangement." Itachi was trying his best not to curl his lip in a smirk.

"Actually I did Father. I thought she should know."

Itachi saw his fathers face stiffen. He loved making his father frustrated. He didn't know why but it always amused him seeing his serious, emotionless face turn red and distorted.

"Is that bad?" Itachi smiled amusingly after his father stormed out the room. Standing up and looking at the clock, he decided to go out for coffee. He had nothing else to do.

* * *

The door opened at a small café. It was a block away from the Uchiha Building. Then inside was quite roomy, and welcoming. Tables and chairs lined the left side of the space, while there some scattered in the middle. On the right was a glass cased of sweets and pastries. Next to it was the cash register, and a worker in front of said object.

"Hello!" The boy was for sure younger than Itachi. He had strikingly bright, blonde hair, which was spiked and fluffy. He had the brightest smile he had ever seen, Itachi couldn't help but smile back.

"Mornin'! May I help you?" Itachi strolled his up to the front of the register.

Itachi nodded and wiped the smile from his face. "Yes, I'll have a black coffee,"

He took a gaze at the pastries to his right, and couldn't help but get something.

"And I'll have a slice of cherry cake, please." The blonde-haired boy nodded and turned around, while planting his hands onto his waist to look serious.

"Sakura-chan! Serve this man please!"

Itachi curiously peeked behind the blonde and saw the door open. He set his onyx eyes on a petite girl, maybe around the same age as the blonde. Man, He needs to know this boys name soon...

"Of course, Naruto." She said and looked at said man. _His name is Naruto huh..._ Itachi thought and looked at the girl heading towards the exit of the register area. She stood right in front of him with a sweet smile.

"Hi! I'm your server today. My name is Sakura."

_Thats quite a fitting name..._ Itachi was looking at her cherry, pale pink hair. It looked silky, and shiny under the lamp above them. It was down to her mid-back and had bangs that shaped her heart-shaped face perfectly. It also suited her soft, pale skin aswell. The thing that Itachi admired the most was her bright, emerald eyes. They shone with happiness and cheer. He was stuck in them and snapped back when she blinked.

"Y-Yes. Thank you Sakura-san."

"Naw! Call me Sakura, please." She smiled sweetly before motioning him to follow her to a small table on the sides. He did as told and followed her. His eyes never leaving her. She pulled her arm out and motioned it at the table and looked at him.

"Here you go! I'll go check on your coffee...Need anything else?" Itachi shoke his head and smiled.

"No, Thank you Sakura."

Itachi smirked when he saw a slight blush creep on her face. She nodded and trotted off.

Itachi leaned back on his chair and looked at the ceiling, admiring the pale yellow paint. He then set his chin on his palm, which was stood up by his elbow. He glanced over and saw Sakura and Naruto talking and preparing orders. He was specifically looking at the Sakura. He noticed her round curves and how perfectly fit she was...He mentally smacked himself. _What the-! I barely know this women and I'm hitting on her! ...But she is pretty cute._

He smiled and kept looking at her. He then saw Naruto grab her shoulder and pull her into a hug. Without knowing, his eyes narrowed possessvialy and stared daggers at said boys back. He smirked when he saw Sakura hit him over the head. After a couple of minutes he was caught in a daze, looking out the window, and completely in his own world.

He jumped a little when he heard a slight thud on the table. His onyx eyes clashed with her emeralds as he stared up at her. She hovered over him with a smile and set down a cherry cake. It rivaled her pink hair.

"Thank you."

"No problem...umm" She raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Itachi."

Itachi smoothly said, hoping to answer her silent question. He was right. She smiled once again and folded her hands behind her back.

"Hai, Itachi-san." She again trotted away towards Naruto. Itachi picked up the fork and started tasting the cake. It was very rich, so he didn't quite finish it. He put the fork down and thought to himself. _Those two...They seem very familiar. _

He glanced up at them and saw them eating a shared cake. Probably no more orders to fill. He had no idea how they seemed so similar, so he just shrugged it off. But it still bothered him. Sakura noticed he was finished and rushed towards him with a receipt.

"Are you done, Itachi-san?" Sakura looked at him and kept a small smile on her face.

He nodded politely as she put down the reciept. He whipped out his wallet and gave her a twenty. "Keep the change, Sakura." He winked and headed towards the door. Before leaving he saw Sakura's red cheeks and flustered movements. He left with a satifised smirk. _I've got to go there more often..._

* * *

Itachi's day was uneventful after the café. Work, his father scolding him and ,hey, more work. He drove to his beloved family. Itachi recently found out his younger brother came home from collage this morning, and decided to visit him. He approached the Uchiha mansion and saw the lights were on. He casually walked in and set his shoes and briefcase at the door.

"I'm here." He walked into the dining room, and his onyx widened with surprise. It was Naruto and Sakura sitting on the floor talking to Mikoto and Sasuke. Fugaku was nowhere to be seen. Probably at work again. He was staring at the back of them. Mikoto stopped talking and turned to Itachi with an excited expression.

"Itachi-chan! You made it!" She jumped up and hugged her eldest son with a loving force. She let go and looked over at the three teens. With her hands still on Itachis shoulders she looked up sadly. "Your father couldn't make it...He had to work late again." Itachi nodded slowly. "Yeah I would've guessed that..." Sasuke got up and made his way towards Itachi.

"Hey Itachi. Long time no see." He smirk and patted him on the shoulder. Itachi smirked and pulled him into a hug.

"Same." He let go and they all turned their coal eyes to Sakura and Naruto. The two both looked at him with surprise and Naruto stood up. He put out a hand for Sakura. Said girl accepted and Naruto pulled her up.

"Heeeey...Your teme's brother?" Naruto pointed at Itachi and his eyebrows were furrowed together. "Well that would make sense. You both look identical! I knew you reminded of someone." Naruto grinned and swung his arm around Sakura's neck. Sakura sighed and looked at Itachi with her bright eyes.

"Yeah...I second that Naruto. You did remind of _someone"_ As she emphasized someone, she looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at her, but with a softer look in his eyes. Itachi noted that and narrowed his eyes a little.

Everyone jumped and looked at the back of the room. Mikoto was squealing with excitement, and she was fishing though a drawer. "...Mom, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked and looked at her with a confused gaze. Still smiling she turned around and had a camera in her hand. "Can I get one picture of you all?"

Sasuke groaned and was about to protest when Itachi slapped the back of his head. He turned around and glared at him. "What was that for?!"

"Just take the damn picture." Itachi replied with a smirk. Sasuke sighed and stood next to Sakura. Itachi noted that and stood behind since Naruto already had the other side taken. Mikoto had the camera in front of her face, which had the sweetest grins ever. "Okay, say cheese!" The only people to say cheese were Sakura and Naruto. The Uchihas just "Hn'ed" and put on a smile.

_Flash_

"Lemme see!" Naruto ran towards Mikoto with Sakura still attached to his arm. He held the camera in front of Sakura and him. He laughed. "You better make copies of this Mikoto-chan!" Sakura giggled and she felt an uneasy feeling behind. She hesitated and turned around to see Itachi and Sasuke both staring at her.

"M-May I help you two?" Both of the boys said nothing and continued their hard gazes. Sakura narrowed her eyes and sighed. Turning back around to Mikoto and Naruto.

"Okay we have stir-fry and onigirs...I'm sorry I came back from work late. I would've made much more." Mikoto said as she set down the meal.

"No,No! Mikoto-chan, This is perfect!" Naruto said and leaned in for a onigiri. He grabbed one and bit into it.

"Ohmaigawsh, Mikoto-chwan, Dis is mai favorite flavbour!" Naruto yelled with his mouth full. He swallowed and leaned towards Sakura, who was sitting next to him. "Sakura-chan, you gotta try one!" Sakura looked at her dumb-loving friend and smiled.

"Alright Naruto..." She leaned in and gasped when she felt warm flesh instead of a rice ball. Sakura looked up and saw Itachi amusingly smirking at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura. Did you want this one?" Sakura's blush was burning and she nodded, afraid of messing up her speech. Itachi smirked and grasped the onigiri under his hand, he looked up at Sakura and met her confused look. Sakura didn't realize she left her hand on his. She quietly squeal and pulled it away swiftly. Itachi chuckled lowly and handed her the rice-ball.

"Thank you Itachi-san..." She was looking at her lap. Naruto looked back at Itachi with a confused stare and a raised eyebrow. He then noticed Sasuke's angered expression. He smirked and went in for another onigiri.

Sasuke sighed and also grabbed one. "So..." He bit into the flavorless grains. "How do you two know Itachi?" He raised his eyes on Sakura and Naruto. Naruto swallowed and grinned.

"Well you know that café me and Sakura-chan were hired at?" Sasuke nodded. "Okay, So me and Sakura-chan were working and he came in! He ordered black coffee and cherry cake-"

"Itachi-chan! I didnt know you had such a sweet tooth!" Mikoto cut in while patting Itachis back. Itachi sighed and glowered at Naruto.

"You know Naruto...You dont have to tell them what I ordered. And mother, please dont call me that..." Naruto chuckled and grinned. He bit into his rice-ball once again before continuing.

"Anyways, So then, of course, Sakura-chan served him and stuff. We both said he looked weridly familar to Sasuke here. " Naruto looked at said man with a grin. "He never really told us about his big bro!" Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun," Itachi flinched at her suffix. "How come you've never told us about Itachi-san?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Guess it never came up." Sakura pouted and started eating her onigiri. Itachi was watching her eat and he was hypnotized by her soft lips. He sighed not realizing everyone heard. "Whats up with you Itachi?" Sasuke boldly said. Mikoto glared at him.

"Sasuke. Its nii-san." Sasuke frowned and turned back to his nii-san.

"Whats up with you..nii-san?" Itachi smilied with amusment and turned to his little brother.

"What do you mean?"

"..." Sasuke has his eyes narrowed. "...Nevermind." Itachi finally grabbed a rice-ball and bit into it.

"How do you three know eachother?" Itachi felt a small hand on his shoulder. He glanced over a saw his mother with the same curiousity in her onyx eyes. Itachi returned his gaze back at the three.

Sakura surpringly answered. "We met when we were in elementry school," She put down her onigiri. "Me and Naruto were already great friends due to our mothers relationship. Then one day we had to make a group of three and Naruto and I, of course, we already paired up. So we looked around and all our other friends have made groups, so we saw Sasuke just standing there. I didnt really know why...He was the most popular kid at school," Sasuke smirked at her statement and motioned his hand for her to continue. ", So we asked him and to our surprise he said yes. That day we all became very good friends and we've always hung out after that." Sakura finished with a big smile. Naruto also smiled and slung his arm over Sakura.

"Awwh, How cute!" Mikoto squealed as she leaned over for some stir-fry. Itachi Hn'ed and continued eating, while occasionally looking at Sakura.

After dinner, Mikoto and Sasuke went into the kitchen. Itachi trailed behind shortly carrying plates in. Naruto and Sakura being alone in the room.

"...Hey Sakura-chan..." Sakura looked at her blue-eyed friend.

"What?" Naruto had his sly grin on and his eye brows moved up. "Naruto...What is it?" She glared at him and Naruto snickered and continued.

"I think Sasuke has a crush on you." Sakura immediately blushed and became flustered.

"Y-Yeah right Naruto...," She covered side of her face with a hand. "What makes you think that?!"

"I don't know, Sakura-chan...I just see it!" He started giggling and placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "You might get a boyfriend!~"

Sakura growled and smacked him over the head. "Stop it, dammit!" Naruto was still snickering.

_Hn...I think he may be right..._ Itachi thought to himself as he listened to the two from behind a wall. He would've made a move on her if that dumbass Naruto wasn't there. He smirked and looked back the pink-haired girl. _It's too bad she's mine._

* * *

Im sorry for any grammar mistakes! Aaaah! Well we'll see what happens next. *wink wink*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Itachi-san?" Said mans door creaked open to his assiant. She walked in with a stack of paper. Itachi eyed it and silently sighed knowing hes gonna have to fill it out.

"I know..." She put the stack of paper on his desk. "Sorry, Itachi-san." She slightly bowed and left the room. Itachi was still glaring at the stack. '_Cant father do this?!' _He sighed harshly and toke out a pen and began his work. After atleast two grueling hours of signing dozens of papers he was finished. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Glancing at the clock he realized it was time to visit his Sakura. A smirk appeared as he sat up and grabbed his coat. "Im leaving Suzu." He shouted at his assiant before heading to the elevator. Suzu flinched and dropped a ton of paper. "H-Hai, Itachi-san!" Itachi made to the first floor and left to his favorite cafe. He opened the doors and saw only three people inside.

"Oi! Itachi!" Said man turned his head to Naruto. '_Great. Now wheres Sakura' _

_"_Hey Naruto." Itachi walked over to the front of the register. "Hows it going? Your face must hurt from smiling too much." Naruto laughed and never got rid his grin.

"Nah, its fine. So what can I get you? The same thing, huh?" Itachi nodded. Naruto turned around and got his order ready.

Itachi was patiently waiting for Sakura to pop up out of the door next to Naruto. "So...wheres Sak-" Said women came out giggling. Itachi smiled and immediatly it turned into a frown when he saw his little brother behind her smirking. Itachi glared at him and it turned harsher when he realized he was wearing an apron matching Narutos and Sakuras. Sakura was blushing and giggling as she walked in. Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened.

"What the-! Itachi, why are YOU here?!" Itachi kept his glare on and saw Sakura look up at him too.

"Oh! Hi Itachi-san." She smiled and noticed Sasuke's glare. "S-Sasuke-kun...Remeber this where me and Naruto met Itachi-san." Sasuke looked back her and back at his brother and then sighed. "Yeah, Yeah...I forgot." He then walked over to him, right in his face. Sakura then went to help with Naruto. Itachi stared back into his little brother's hard gaze with his own intense stare. Itachi decided to break the silence.

"So, your working here now? Didnt think your the type to work." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows together. Itachi smirked in amusment. He just loves frustrating people.

"Just thought I should get a job, Whats wrong with that?" Itachi still had a smirk plastered on his face. He shook his head and looked back him.

"Let me guess why, ne?" Sasuke raised a eyebrow, waiting for Itachi to speak. "Alright, I've only got one though." He looked over at Sakura and then Sasuke followed his gaze. They both stopped and looked at her from behind."Im right, huh?" Sasuke dropped his head and his a slight blush. Itachi smiled deviously. Naruto turned around and raised a brow up. "The hell you guys looking at?" He traced their gaze to Sakura. He covered his mouth with his own palm and giggled. "Oh!" Sakura turned around and narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha brothers. "Would you guys cut that out!? You did it last night too!" She was clearly flustered and Itachi decided to make his move. He walked into the working area.

"Oi...Itachi, your not suppose to be in here." Naruto said as he saw Itachi walking towards them; well towards Sakura. Sasuke was staring daggers, bombs, anything lethal at him. Itachi stopped infront of her. Literally inches away from her. He never realized how short she was to him. The top of her head was next to his chin.

"I-Itachi-san...What is it?" Said man cupped her cheek with his right hand and bent down. She blushed a unknown shade of red and stared into his deep, onyx eyes. Naruto was gawking at them two, while Sasuke was furious and about to pounce on Itachi. "Well Sakura, its cause we cant stop looking at your beauty." Sakura's eyes widened into huge plates and she blushed a darker red. Soon she was pulled and Itachi frowned and looked up to see Naruto embracing Sakura with a protective expression.

"Hands off Buddy! Shes taken!" Sakura buried her head into Narutos arm, hiding her deep blush. Both boys looked at him with curiousty and annoyance. Sasuke was the first to speak. "By who? Dobe?" Sasuke walked towards them and stopped next to Itachi, who was glowering at Naruto. The blonde hugged his best friend tighter and ginned slyly.

"Seeeecret~!" He picked Sakura up with his arms and took her into the back room. Sakura was still stunned from Itachi's bold move. She knew Itachi was as secluded as Sasuke. Both kept their personal space and never got physical with anyone, only to injure them. But Itachi, she barely knew him and he barely knew her. Sakura burrowed her flushed face deeper into Naruto's arm. Naruto was in the back room and set her down still standing, but kept his big hands on her small shoulders. He laughed heartily. "Sakura-chan, that was a close one!" She looked up still flustered but raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Once again he laughed."You know, You and Sasuke are made for eachother! Cant have you with his brother, that would ruin everything..." Sakura blushed and giggled a little bit. Naruto pulled her in for another hug. "Augh, I cant wait for you two to get married!" Sakura hugged him back. Why'd he want them together so badly?

* * *

Itachi looked at the back door with a hard glare. Sakura and Naruto were in there. He needed to be alone with Sakura to make his move. Naruto was always there to mess it up. And what the hell did he mean she was already taken?! Itachi averted his gaze to Sasuke and saw Sasuke glaring at him.

"May I help you?"

"Itachi, The hell was that all about!?" Sasuke yelled quietly, not to disturb the crowd in the back. "You...You know I like her!" Itachi widened his eyes. Then he suddenly rembered he has seen Sakura at his own house with Sasuke and Naruto. It was when they were younger, and Itachi, as a protective big brother, knew that Sasuke liked her. He was always staring at her when she was looking away, he always helped her and he was there for her. Itachi thought it was just a childish crush. But since he was in collage, it seemed to dawn on Itachi it could've matured into a true love. "Im pretty freakin' sure you know that Itachi." Sasuke snapped Itachi back into reality, and both onyx eyes clashed harshly and deadly. Itachi softened his gaze, feeling a little guilty. Sasuke was still completely pissed off. Itachi couldnt help it though, He might've loved Sakura too. Even though they literally met yesterday. Itachi was just that kind of guy. He lowered his head and sighed. He couldnt bluntly tell Sasuke he shared the same feelings as him so he lied.

"I was teasing Sasuke. You know me." Itachi smiled slightly and put his hands in his pockets. Sasuke lowered his eyes and nodded, barely noticable.

"Hn...You'd better be." Sasuke said, as he went to the register for a awaiting customer. He shot Itachi a small glance before turning back to the girl. Itachi sighed and went to the back room to check on Naruto and his blossom. As he turned the knob, He felt a presence behind him.

"You cant go in there," Sasuke protested as he pointed to the sign on the door. "Employees Only" He read the sign off slowly and watched his big brother smirk, but ignore his rant. "hey..! What did I just say!" Itachi walked in with a smirk still on. Sasuke was about to follow when he turned to see a line forming behind the cash register. "...Dammit."

* * *

Sakura and Naruto both saw Itachi walk in with a smirk. Sakura blushed but kept her ground in front of Naruto. Naruto looked at him with a puzzeled look. "Oi Itachi...You cant be in here."

"My brother said the same thing, and look where I am now." Itachi said as he waved his hand around him. Sakura giggled slightly and Naruto pouted and gripped onto Sakura protectivly.

"Whatever...Now shoo. Sakura-chan wants to be alone." Naruto said as he motioned his hand towards the door. "Get!" Itachi smirked in amusement and kept walking towards the two stopped in front of Sakura and looked at the pinkette with amusment in his dark eyes. Sakura blushed and was pulled further into Narutos chest. "Dude, You do not follow rules! Get outta of here!" Naruto said loudly and with a hint of annoyance laced into it. Itachi chuckled and leaned into Sakura's face slightly and smiled.

"I came in here to apologize Sakura, Oh yeah and Naruto." Itachi said as he looked up at the annoyed blonde. "I wont do it again." Itachi smiled lightly and got Sakura to smile back. Pink was tinted into her cheeks as she nodded.

"Alright Itachi-san..." Itachi tried not to "aw" at her innocence. She was adorable when she was flustered and blushy. He simply nodded and saw Naruto lose his glare. The blonde grinned and nodded also.

"Alriggggght! Just dont do it again." Naruto said as he wagged his finger at him. Sakura sighed quietly. The raven-haired man grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into him. Said girl squeaked as she was pulled in. "What the heck did I just freakin' say!?" Naruto said as he moved towards them with his arms out in annoyance. "Dammit Itachi, Your just like Teme!" Itachi smirked and laughed lightly.

"Just an apology hug Naruto. No worries." He wrapped his arms around Sakura's frail body and hugged her tightly. Sakura was lost in a daze. _'What the-...Whats going on?!'_

Im sorry this is short! Im still planning the story, so this is sorta a filler in a way...Not exactly though! Just thought I should update~~~~~


End file.
